


La trappola

by DamagedRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood Loss, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Sam Winchester, Cock Worship, Cursed Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester is Obsessed with Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester's First Time With a Man, Demon Blood, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Demon Blood Addiction, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, Evil Dean Winchester, First Kiss, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive Dean Winchester, Pagan Gods, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sadistic Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Drinks Demon Blood From Dean Winchester, Sick Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester, Witches
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamagedRose/pseuds/DamagedRose
Summary: Sam e Dean si trovano a lavorare ad un caso che ribalterà le loro vite. Una creatura metterà a rischio la vita di un Winchester. Hurt/ComfortChallenge:  Prompt 23: #sessoWarning: linguaggio esplicito, wincest, violenza





	La trappola

**Challenge:** https://www.facebook.com/notes/hurtcomfort-italia-fanfiction-fanart/26-prompts-challenge/1761132400576945/  
**Prompt 23:** #sesso  
**Warning:** linguaggio esplicito, wincest, violenza  
  
 

Sam sentì il peso dello sguardo di Dean dalla parte opposta del locale ancor prima di riuscire a scorgerlo tra la gente.  
Non appena lo trovò ne fu travolto e lì rimase intrappolato; come un coniglio caduto in un esca nascosta tra i cespugli.   
Scruto' suo fratello in silenzio tentando, senza riucirci, di trovare una spiegazione a quel tacito riproverò che scorgeva tra le sue rughe d'espressione.

La musica e le voci nel locale intero si abbassarono sino a scomparire quando gli occhi di Dean finalmente lo trovarono: salvo eppure fin troppo vulnerabile in quella giungla di persone .  
_Sam._  
_Il suo Sam._    
Un brivido gli attraversò il corpo quando i loro occhi si ritrovarono ed un pensiero malato ma troppo intenso da combattere prese a sbattere ripetutamente sullo stesso punto nel suo cervello. 

 _Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam._  
Ogni fibra del suo corpo risuonava il suo nome, ogni parte di lui era attratta come una calamita verso di lui. Dean non era in grado in alcun modo di combattere quella compulsione e non ebbe altra scelta che raggiungerlo, attraversando il locale con il respiro celere e l'urgenza degli occhi.

Sam decise di accorciare le distanze non appena Dean gli fu abbastanza vicino e gli parlò prima che potesse farlo lui, impaziente e sorpreso allo stesso tempo.  
"Cos'è successo, Dean?"  
"Dov'eri finito? Ti ho cercato ovunque", Sam scorse della paura nella voce del fratello.   
"Io stavo solo..."  
"Non hai risposto alle mie chiamate!", sbottò Dean con gli occhi arrossati pieni di rabbia mista a preoccupazione.  
"Mi dispiace, non avrò sentito...", la voce di Sam molto più bassa di prima era mortificata.   
Si ritrovò a tastare le sue tasche distrattamente, senza trovare alcuna traccia del suo cellulare.   
"Non hai sentito? Sei svanito nel nulla!  
Nessun avvertimento, nessun biglietto o chiamata... nada! Vuoto totale.   
Pensavo che ti fosse successo qualcosa.  
Non sapevo dove fossi, il solo pensiero che tu... Dio, stavo impazzendo, come diavolo hai potuto-"  
  
"Non esagerare, Dean. Stai cadendo nel melodrammatico", Sam interruppe il fiume di parole del fratello.   
"Sto bene, mi dispiace", aggiunse con più calma.   
"Ora: hai interrogato la coinquilina della vittima? Scoperto qualcosa?"   
"Si, che hai gusti orribili"  
"Cosa?"  
"Chi è quel tipo con cui chiacchieravi?"  
"Di cosa diavolo stai parlando adesso, Dean?"  
"Ci sta guardando, sai? Mi dispiace avervi interrotto. Forse è il caso che tu vada da lui...sembra volerti strappare i vestiti di dosso con i denti. Ti piacciano questo tipo di cose, dico bene? ", ringhio' acido il maggiore.  
Sam, in confusione, rivolse uno sguardo alle sue spalle ritrovando il ragazzo con il quale aveva scambiato un paio di commenti poco prima dell'arrivo di Dean e del quale aveva già dimenticato l'esistenza.  
"Ma cosa... Dean!? Hai bevuto o mi stai prendendo in giro?"  
"Voglio dire, se ti piace accontentarti della spazzatura...Era per _quello_ che non volevi rispondere al telefono, non è vero? Potevo essere in pericolo, potevo aver bisogno di te e tu eri qui a fare cosa? Flirtare?" 

Era stato Dean a chiedere al fratello di non aspettarlo alzato, era Dean quello che invece di lavorare cercava di portarsi a letto tutte le ragazze che gli capitavano a tiro e Sam ne aveva fin sopra i capelli delle sue stupide illazioni. Sotto l'irritazione però poteva sentire una ferita pulsare: sapeva di aver deluso ancora una volta suo fratello.   
"Non ho voglia dei tuoi giochetti, qualsiasi cosa tu stia facendo smettila e dimmi le novità"  
"Non ho nessuna novità"  
"Sul serio?"  
"Effettivamente una sì : Sarah sapeva di cannella e vaniglia. Gusto stucchevole dopo un po'..."  
Sam sbalordito scosse la testa ed irritato voltò le spalle al fratello.  
"Dove vai adesso?"  
Lo stesso formicolio di poco prima spinse Dean ad afferrare il braccio del fratello, stringendo probabilmente con troppa enfasi.   
Un lunga pausa intercorse tra i due ma i loro occhi non riuscirono ad incontrarsi: Dean aveva lo sguardo fisso sulla sua stessa presa quasi come se non gli appartenesse.   
"Rispondi", insistette lasciandolo andare come se scottasse, probabilmente pentendosi della sua reazione eccessiva.   
"A prendere la mia giacca", rispose lentamente Sam seccato e confuso dall'atteggiamento che stava avendo il fratello chiedendosi allo stesso tempo se si meritasse realmente quel trattamento.   
"Ti accompagno"  
L'espressione sconvolta di Sam non destò Dean dall'affiancarlo come fosse la sua nuova guardia del corpo fino al bancone, sebbene fossero soltanto un paio di falcate.

"Speravo in un altro giro, stai andando via? ", una voce sconsolata ruppe il precario equilibrio tra i due fratelli.   
Entrambi si voltarono verso il ragazzo biondo che però rivolse tutta la sua attenzione verso Sam, sorridendogli con sufficiente eccitazione da far ribollire il sangue di Dean.   
"Vedi di stare alla larga da lui brutto figlio di puttana o l'unico giro che farai sarà quello che ti farò fare io all'ospedale"  
"Dean!", Sam riuscì a ribellarsi troppo tardi mentre le mani del fratello lo spinsero a forza fuori dal bar.   
"Dean smettila adesso, lasciami andare"   
"Cosa c'è ti piace quel genere di attenzioni? Ti piace farti guardare il culo mh?", Dean diede uno spintone a Sam che si fermò, suo malgrado, contro il muro del parcheggio. Rimase muto per un lungo attimo, impegnato a studiare la situazione e suo fratello stesso. La conclusione arrivò rapida eppure troppo tardiva e si dannò per averci messo tutto quel tempo per capirlo: Dean non era semplicemente arrabbiato c'era qualcosa di estremamente sbagliato in lui.  
 

Una volta arrivati al motel Sam era riuscito a far calmare Dean ma non era del tutto sicuro di essere riuscito a fargli comprendere la situazione.   
"Qualunque cosa sia non è uno spirito vendicativo né tanto meno un demone quindi punterei sulla stregoneria. Quella ragazza..."   
"Sarah"  
"Si, Sarah... ha fatto o detto qualcosa di sospetto? Hai almeno dato un occhiata alla casa?"   
"No, non ha detto niente, Sam. Non abbiamo esattamente parlato... non so se mi spiego"  
"Dean..."  
"E non ho controllato molto la casa devo ammetterlo, ero concentrato su quel bel..."   
"Okay okay, direi che il concetto è chiaro. Dobbiamo andare da lei, è l'unica pista che abbiamo. Ti senti di venire o vuoi restare qui?"   
Quella semplice ed innocente domanda fece scattare Dean in piedi.   
"Restare qui a fare cosa? Mi vorresti rinchiuso qui mentre tu vai sul campo senza nessuno a copriti le spalle? Vuoi andare a cacciare senza di me adesso, vuoi lasciarmi indietro? È questo ciò che vuoi, liberarti di me?!"   
"Okay Dean, calmati adesso e respira. Era solo una domanda. Lo stai rifacendo, cerca di combattere qualsiasi cosa ci sia dentro di te, respira... "  
  
Dean cercò di dare retta al fratello, provò a concentrarsi sul suo respiro nell'intento di calmare la furia cieca che stava cercando di risalire a galla. Gli tornò alle mente ogni singola volta che Sam gli aveva voltato le spalle, lasciandolo solo. Non poteva farlo dinuovo.   
  
_'Sam ti lascerà, vuole lasciarti e l'ha sempre voluto. Non aspetta altro che il momento giusto per andare via ma tu non puoi permetterglielo. È tuo. Sam è tuo. Non può lasciarti o morirai, morirai senza lui.  
Morirai... é sicuro ma lui dovrà venire con te perché non puoi morire da solo. Non puoi!' _  
  
Sam notò il tremolio nelle mani del fratello e i suoi occhi persi, doveva riportarlo indietro da qualsiasi posto si stesse cacciando.   
  
"Starai bene, te lo prometto. Dean ascoltami... ", Dean si lasciò trasportare da quella voce - colonna sonora della sua vita - nella direzione giusta, allontanandosi da quei tentacoli che stretti lo trascinavano verso l'oscurità e la disperazione .   
"Cerca di rilassarti e calmarti. Romperemo l'incantesimo, la maledizione o qualsiasi cosa sia e tornerai come nuovo, intesi?"  
  
Sam avrebbe sistemato quel ronzio sempre più acuto nella sua testa, Sam avrebbe sistemato tutto. Si, solo lui era in grado di zittire le urla insane che lo confondevano.  
  
"Mi dispiace"   
"Va tutto bene, non è colpa tua"   
"Non riesco a controllare la mia testa è come se... dio se solo sapessi quello che c'è nella mia testa!", Dean si stropicciò gli occhi disperato cercando dell'ordine nella sua mente.   
"Voglio... voglio che tu sappia che io non ti farei mai del male"   
"No che non lo farai. Lo so Dean, mi fido di te"   
"È tutto così... intenso Sammy"   
"Sei forte, Dean. Più forte di quanto tu possa pensare e puoi vincerlo. Qualsiasi cosa sia, devi resisterlo... più che puoi"   
Dean si limitò ad annuire ed appoggiò una mano sulla spalla del fratello.   
"Sam..."   
_Il suo Sam. Sam. Sam._  
Il ronzio si fece più forte.   
"Non permetterò a nessuno di farti del male"   
_Sam. Sam. Sam._  
"Questo lo so..."  
Dean titubò quando vide comparire sul volto del fratello due timide fossette. L'unica felicità che aveva avuto nella sua vita era stata in riflesso a quelle rughe d'espressione così rare da vedere quanto preziose nella vita di Dean specialmente in quel momento che il suo mondo non dipendeva da altri.   
  
"Coraggio Dean, dobbiamo andare..."   
_'La caccia. Sam. Sam è in pericolo. Sam morirà. Devo metterlo in salvo'_  
  
"Non permetterò nemmeno a te stesso di farti del male. Non posso"  
Dean fu sovrastato dal ronzio nella sua testa e la cosa successiva che realizzò era che stava legando i polsi di suo fratello con una corda.   
  
"Stai bene? SAM! Apri gli occhi coraggio. Stai bene, stai bene... "   
Sam non aveva idea di cosa fosse successo ma la voce insistente di Dean gli fece riaprire gli occhi.   
"Bravo Sam, va tutto bene. Mi dispiace sh sh sshh"  
"Cosa... che cosa stai facendo?"   
"Ti sto proteggendo Sammy"   
"Mh? No...lasciami andare"   
"Ti gira la testa? Hai nausea?"   
Sam non rispose e scosse rapidamente la testa stringendo gli occhi per tentare di tornare in sé al 100%.   
Dean l'aveva colpito. Perchè l'aveva fatto?  
"Dean, cerca di ragionare per favore... sono io"  
"Lo so chi sei, Sammy. Nessuno ti farà del male, nessuno! Mi occuperò io della strega. Sto cercando di proteggerti, non guardarmi così! "  
Sam lasciò scivolare la testa all'indietro lamentandosi per il dolore alla nuca.  
"Sono troppo strette?", chiese Dean tirando le corde che stringevano i gomiti ed i polsi del fratello dietro la schiena.   
"Si, fanno un po' male ", menti Sam nell'intento di potersi liberare facilmente appena gli fosse stato possibile.  
"Sicuro?"  
Sam si lamentò nell'intento di risultare credibile ma non convinse il fratello maggiore .  
"Sam lo sai quanto odio quando mi menti...", lo ammonì.  
"Dean cosa diavolo stai facendo? Ti prego liberami"  
"Non posso, mi dispiace. Non posso lasciarti andare è troppo pericoloso. Mi occuperò io di tutto e tornerò da te appena avrò ucciso la puttana. Promesso."   
"Non puoi lasciarmi legato qui! Per favore..."   
"Ma non capisci? Ti sto proteggendo! L'ho sempre fatto. Io ti... ti amo troppo per perderti, sei la mia famiglia Sam"  
Le dita di Dean raggiunsero piano i capelli del fratello scrutandolo in silenzio.  
"Dio Sam, sei tutto quello che ho e penso di avere davvero qualcosa di molto sbagliato in me perché vorrei ucciderti da quanto ci tenga a te perché solo così posso essere sicuro che nulla possa farti del male. Ha senso tutto questo? Ho paura... io non voglio ucciderti ma se non riesco a controllarti io non so se..."  
Sam si raggelò e chiuse gli occhi al suono della voce di quel fratello a lui sconosciuto, rendendosi conto di quanto ormai inutili potessero essere le parole non tentò più di aprir bocca. Respiro' piano ma rumorosamente mentre le dita del fratello erano impegnate a giocare sul suo scalpo.   
"Sam? Sam, sono davvero troppo strette?", chiese con più tranquillità.   
Il minore si limito a scuotere debolmente la testa.   
Sam non era spaventato per sé stesso, non lo era mai stato ma a spaventarlo era la possibile reazione del fratello una volta tornato in sé nel caso avesse realmente commesso una stupidaggine per colpa di quella maledizione.   
Sam sentii i nodi allenarsi di poco, ovviamente nello stato in cui era sarebbe stato un tarlo troppo grande da sopportare per la testa di Dean.   
"Tornerò presto, te lo prometto"  
Dopo un lungo ed intimo sguardo tra i due Sam riuscì a tirare un sospiro di sollievo al rumore della porta che si chiuse alle spalle del maggiore. 

**_\---_ **

"Mi dispiace ma non so come aiutarla, agente. Ha provato a dare un'occhiata al capanno delle coppiette? "  
"Al cosa?"   
"Sono entrati due ragazzi più di un ora fa', non li ho visti in faccia ma uno di loro ricordo indossasse una giacca di pelle marrone e se qualcuno è davvero sparito nel quartiere io inizierei a cercare da lì. Ho denunciato così tante volte alla polizia ma sa cosa fanno? Mettono due lucchetti e vanno via, dopo una settimana è tutto punto e a capo. È una vera e propria vergogna. Era davvero un posto tranquillo prima che - "   
"La ringrazio per il suo tempo, mi scusi... ", di fretta e in furia Sam liquido' la vicina di Sarah per muoversi a passo svelto verso quello che poteva essere suo fratello.   
  
L'attenta perquisizione fatta poco prima in casa di Sarah aveva convinto Sam della sua innocenza e dato che, a sentire la vicina non si vedeva in giro dalla sera precedente, non aveva alcun dubbio che fosse diventata un'altra vittima della creatura.   
  
Sam fu sorpreso nel trovare Dean senza il minimo controllo, abbandonato a se stesso nel magazzino dismesso che gli era stato indicato.   
"Dean! Dean coraggio svegliati..."   
Il minore valuto' la gravità della ferita sulla fronte del fratello che però aveva già smesso di sanguinare.   
"Dean, sei con me?", scosse ripetutamente il corpo del fratello con vigore prima di riuscire a percepire dei piccoli segnali di ripresa .   
"Cosa... cos'è successo? ", mormorò finalmente Dean sforzandosi di riprendere coscienza con il mondo intorno a lui.   
Sam studiò brevemente le poche lentiggini che riusciva a scorgere tra la penombra e la sporcizia che aveva indosso.   
"Dimmelo tu, sei tu quello legato ad una trave non io..."   
Sam liberò rapidamente le braccia e le gambe di Dean, poi gli diede un attimo per riprendere il senso dell'orientamento. A giudicare dalla terra sui suoi vestiti la lotta doveva essersi svolta appena fuori il magazzino.   
"Sei tutto intero?"   
Dean annuii senza neppure valutare la domanda, come al suo solito, senza porgere il minimo interesse per se stesso.   
"Non è una strega"   
"Lo immaginavo"   
"Ci dev'essere sfuggito qualcosa"   
"Sei disarmato?"   
Dean si controllò da cima a fondo prima di annuire.   
"Mi ha preso tutto il figlio di puttana "   
"Un lui quindi... ti ha detto qualcosa?"   
Sam porse il suo coltello a Dean per dargli modo di difendersi e lo scruto' senza farsi notare mentre riponeva la lama nella fibbia della cintura. Sam non lo trovò poi tanto differente dal Dean a cui era abituato ma sapeva di non poter sperare in tanto. Dean era ancora sotto il controllo di quel misterioso influsso soprannaturale.   
"No Sam, l'ho a mala pena visto"  
Sam rimase un momento ad ascoltare il silenzio assordante intorno a loro prima di giungere ad una conclusione.   
"Deve essere una trappola...", sussurrò infine.   
"Lo penso anche io. Non saresti dovuto venire Sam... "   
"Certo perché fino a questo momento avevi la situazione completamente sotto controllo, non è vero?"   
Dean fece uno scatto rapido in avanti sbattendo Sam al muro con uno schianto sordo.   
"Se è una trappola, sei in pericolo. Ti avevo chiesto di restare dov'eri! Dannazione Sam perché fai sempre il contrario di quello che ti viene detto?"  
Il corpo di pezza di Sam si ritrovò a rimbalzare contro il cemento ed i suoi grandi occhi fissarono cauti quelli del fratello: rossi e intimidatori .   
"Dean riprendi il controllo", sussurrò a mezza voce con la poca aria nei polmoni rimastagli a casa dell'impatto .   
"Perché non vuoi capire? Non cambierai mai, sei sempre stato così anche con papà..."   
"Non abbiamo tempo per questo"  
"Ti farai ammazzare. Ti sei già fatto ammazzare in passato"  
"Concentrai sulla caccia, dobbiamo - "  
"E sai chi ne paga lo conseguenze? IO! Sono sempre io!"   
"Dobbiamo andarcene, Dean!", sbotto' il minore frustrato spingendo Dean nell'intento di farlo riprendere ma ottenendo il risultato opposto.  
  
Dean perse la pazienza e come una furia lo afferrò per il collo stringendo con abbastanza decisione da scorgere il panico negli occhi del minore .   
"Non mi ascolti, non lo fai mai"  
Un suono gutturale bloccò qualsiasi parola stesse cercando di pronunciare Sam in quel momento.   
"Ho la tua attenzione ora? Mi stai ascoltando?"  
Sam strinse le sue mani intorno a quelle del fratello ma senza riuscire minimamente a spostarle.  
"Mi stai ascoltando?"   
Sam annuì cercando di accontentare il suo aggressore che improvvisamente non aveva più nulla di familiare.   
"Tu sei mio, mi hai capito? Sei sempre stato mio e di nessun altro. Se io ti dico di restare in hotel tu lo fai. Se io di dico di sparare tu spari. Se ti dico di scappare...", ringhio'.   
Sam si dimeno' per la mancanza di aria ed imploro' con lo sguardo il fratello che doveva essere nascosto sotto quella compulsione.   
Dean perse tempo ad osservare il quadro completo di Sam, si soffermo' sulle labbra sottili, rosse e sempre più umide, si soffermo' sui suoi occhi lucidi e i suoi capelli sudati sparpagliati sulla fronte ed amò ogni singolo dettaglio e colore del fratello. Con un sorriso strinse più forte desideroso di alzare il volume di quella sinfonia di versi strozzati che iniziavano a dargli piacere e soddisfazione.   
Sam sotto la morsa ferrea del fratello comincio' a sentire la paura irradiasi dai suoi polmoni sofferenti e colto da uno spasmo più acuto perse la forza nelle braccia che, stanco, lasciò cadere penzoloni lungo i fianchi. Quando tutto si fece ovattato e confuso davanti alla sua visuale si permise di rifiutare il fatto che quelle dita strette intorno alla sua gola non fossero quelle del fratello bensì volle immaginare appartenessero ad un qualsiasi demone o fantasma che aveva fatto incazzare.  
Nel momento in cui, nella mente annebbiata di Sam, fece capolino una nota di rassegnazione una vibrazione bassa parlò al suo orecchio.   
"So che ti piace quando fa male", borbotto' con tono rocco Dean lasciando finalmente la presa ma reggendo il fratello occupato ad annaspare per ritrovare tutto l'ossigeno di cui aveva bisogno.   
"Spero ti sia più chiaro il messaggio"   
Sam non ebbe forza per scansare il fratello quando affondò i denti sul suo collo nell'intento di marchiarlo.   
"Perché sei mio", disse a denti stretti ammirando infine il livido scarlatto.   
"De... Dean?", ansimò incerto Sam ancora paonazzo.   
"Sssh Sammy, non parlare. Devi stare zitto", gli ordinò il maggiore posando subito dopo la testa sul suo petto, riposando un momento e concedendosi di perdersi nel ritmico battere del suo cuore.   
"Mi scoppia la testa Sammy, non parlare"   
  
Quando poco dopo sentì delle mani tentare di allontanarlo decise di sottolineare quello che forse ancora non era del tutto chiaro.   
I denti di Dean incontrarono ancora una volta Sam, questa volta con più gentilezza, questa volta insistendo più a lungo sulla spalla livida del fratello con la lingua e succhiando la calda carne tra le labbra.   
"Mi dispiace, mi dispiace", mormorò con più calma continuando a torturare il lembo di carne.  
Improvvisamente  Sam fece un pulito, breve e appena udibile verso che mandò il corpo di Dean a tendersi come una corda di violino e cavalcando l'onda di quell'intenso e inaspettato piacere pressò il suo bacino contro quello di Sam .  
  
Gli occhi del minore si spalancarono di più ma le sue labbra perfette e rosee non si mossero a commentare l'eccitazione dell'altro.   
"Scusa, non so cosa...", provo' a giustificarsi Dean ma rendendosi conto subito dopo che non gli dispiaceva affatto.   
"Sam?"   
Dean si mosse cauto, prese delicatamente le mani di Sam e le bloccò sopra la sua testa tenendogli i polsi fermi contro il muro.   
"Sam? Parlami, ho bisogno di sapere se ... ", sussurrò accarezzando con prudenza il proprio il bacino sull'altro.   
Sam chiuse gli occhi quando il suo corpo venne schiacciato ancora di più contro quello del fratello ed una frizione piacevole iniziò a farlo ansimare.  
"Di qualcosa, qualunque cosa Sammy, ti prego..."   
  
"Ho...ho sete Dean"   
"Cosa?", Dean, offeso da quell'affermazione fuori luogo, si fermò.   
"Che razza di risposta è?"   
"No, non capisci... _ho sete_ "  
La confusione divenne sorpresa quando Sam si porse in avanti per leccare il sangue ormai quasi secco sul collo di Dean. Quest'ultimo dopo un sussulto di sorpresa allontanò il minore per guardarlo negli occhi.   
"Il sangue, Dean. Non resisto..."   
"Sam?"  
"Ho sete Dean, per favore", implorò Sam come se quella suddetta sete fosse fisicamente dolorosa.   
Sam provo' ad avvicinarsi nuovamente ma l'altro non glielo permise.   
"Hai _quella_ sete? Ma ... perché?"   
Dean dopo averci riflettuto un breve momento arrivò ad un incerta conclusione.   
"Ti... ti ho contagiato?! "  
"Non mi interessa. Lascia che io-"  
"No! Non sono un demone, Sam sta fermo! Non sono Ruby, non puoi bere il mio sangue", Dean sembrava indignato dal suo stesso paragone.   
"No, non lo sei. Sei molo meglio" 

Sam riprese il gioco del fratello, cominciando a muovere il suo bacino più ritmicamente, strofinandosi con insistenza contro l'altro.  
Dean sapeva che c'era qualcosa di sbagliato, qualcosa che avrebbero dovuto fare o non fare ma non riusciva a ricordare cosa fosse esattamente e fu distratto prima di poterci ragionare sopra.   
"D'n", la voce di Sam risuonò come un lamento che fece tremare ogni nervo del maggiore che rispose aprendo un po' di più le gambe.  
"Mio dio Sam. Cosa sta succedendo?"   
  
Sam tentò di raggiungere il sangue sul volto del fratello ancora una volta e con suo sommo piacere ci riuscì.   
Dean fu costretto, suo malgrado, ad ammettere a se stesso di preferire di gran lunga quel tocco rude alle guance morbide, al rossetto ed ai volumi esili a cui era abituato da sempre.   
"Ti piace?", chiese senza sapere neppure lui se si stesse riferendo al gusto del suo sangue o alla frizione.  
Sam non rispose ma con un fluido movimento ribaltò le posizioni e fece scivolare una mano verso il coltello di Dean che, conoscendo già le sue intenzioni, glielo permise senza alcun timore.   
Sam avrebbe potuto anche piantargli la lama dritta nel cuore, non gli sarebbe importato molto, gli bastava che lui fosse felice e che avesse quello che desiderava dopotutto era colpa sua se era stato contagiato.   
  
Dopo aver tagliato superficialmente la sottile pelle di Dean nell'incavo della scapola , Sam si attaccò a quel nuovo rivolo scarlatto succhiando e strusciando le labbra contro il suo nuovo gusto preferito: il sangue del suo sangue.   
In una danza lenta Dean sì trovò a roteare senza più alcun timore il suo bacino contro l'eccitazione completamente sviluppata di Sam, lasciandosi trasportare dal piacere scandito dai loro respiri spezzati finché non trovò delle labbra cremisi di Sam puntarlo.   
Doveva ammetterlo, nonostante un primo momento di incerteza, placare la sete di Sam lo aveva fatto sentire indispensabile e desiderato ed era tutto ciò che  aveva sempre desiderato.  
"Vedo che il sangue ha ancora lo stesso effetto su di te", commentò con un ghigno.   
Non aveva mai visto il volto di suo fratello contratto in quel modo, non era mai stato fissato da quello sguardo colmo di lussuria e desiderio e per un momento permise alla sua mente di fantasticare .  
  
Immaginò la sensazione del peso del corpo di Sam sopra di lui che lo eccitava nella stessa misura in cui lo eccitava averlo alla sua mercé.   
Immagino' le loro gambe intrecciarsi, il loro sudore, i capelli troppo lunghi di Sam cadergli sugli occhi ad ogni estenuante spinta, immagino' la sensazione di sentirsi completo di lui.   
Dean non aveva mai desiderato di essere posseduto da un uomo, né tanto meno da Sam ma in quel momento di estasi non c'era rimasto nulla in lui lontanamente riconducibile alla ragione.   
  
Sam afferrò la mandibola di Dean e premette con forza i glutei di quest'ultimo contro il muro. Le loro erezioni si strinsero in un abbraccio attraverso i Jeans e Dean, completamente impotente, spalancò la bocca senza riuscire ad emettere alcun suono.   
"Non sei più cosi autoritario, mh?"   
Sam sorrise soddisfatto dalla risposta che stava ottenendo e si concesse di seguire l'onda del piacere roteando gli occhi all'indietro.  
  
Stretto in quella morsa forzata le gambe di Dean cominciarono a tremare incontrollabilmente e si trovò sull'orlo di esplodere.   
"Sam..."   
_Sam. Sam. Il suo Sam._  
Insieme al piacere aumentava anche il rumore nella sua testa e non aveva dubbi che presto tutto quello lo avrebbe sopraffatto.  
  
"Dovrai implorarmi"   
A Sam non servivano spiegazioni poteva capire tutto da come il corpo del fratello stava perdendo lentamente il controllo e non aveva alcuna intenzione di perdersi l'occasione di approfittare della sua momentanea fragilità .   
Dean fu sorpreso dal tono rocco di Sam ma più di ogni altra cosa del brivido lungo la schiena quel quel tono gli aveva procurato.   
"Dio Sammy. Ti prego... ti prego"   
"Cosa fratellone? Cosa vuoi da me?"   
"N-non fermarti Sammy. Ricomincia a muoverti"   
  
Quelle preghiere per Sam rappresentavano una rivincita: aveva appena dimostrato quanto fosse capace di manovrare l'altro a suo piacimento. D'altronde l'aveva sempre fatto.   
I muscoli del viso di Dean erano completamente corrugati e persi nel piacere da non badare al fulgido rivolo che stava per abbandonare le sue labbra carnose tenute spalancate dalle dita di Sam; quest'ultimo non essendo in grado rifiutare quel tacito invito spalancò le sue labbra avide per catturarlo prima che fosse perso e poter nel contempo condividere quel sapore metallico ancora presente sulla sua lingua.

Un momento dopo la trappola tra i cespugli scattò ed imprigionò il coniglio che, totalmente ignaro del pericolo, fu maggiormente stravolto dallo shock che dal dolore. Ogni cosa rallentò fino a fermarsi dopo l'inaspettato fragore, anche i respiri furono troncati improvvisamente e non regnò altro che un inquietante ed assordante silenzio .Entrambi i fratelli si guardarono concitati ed un lamento differente da quelli avuti fino a quel momento lasciò le labbra di Sam che non erano riuscite a raggiungere la loro meta per tempo.   
  
"S-Sam?", un tono grave vibrò dalla gola di Dean che fu solo in grado di seguire le palpebre pesanti del fratello prima che gli scivolasse dalle braccia.  
"Sam?"  
Dean si buttò a terra accanto al minore incapace di dare un senso al sangue che li circondava.   
"No! No! NOOO!  
SAM? SAM!"   
Sollevò appena il corpo del fratello abbandonato a se stesso per trovare un foro nella sua schiena.   
"Oddio... Sam?"  
_Sam. Sam. Sam. Il suo Sam._  
Il sangue di Sam prese a tingere con lentezza ogni cosa.  
Dean si trovò a fissare inerme le sue mani scarlatte senza riuscire a darsi una spiegazione. Un'attimo prima si trovava in paradiso e quello dopo era sceso all'inferno e st ava perdendo tutto.   
La voce di Sam, i suoi occhi, il suo sorriso, le sue fossette, le sue urla, i suoi bisbigli, le sue lacrime, il suo dolore, la sua gioia, la sua tristezza, il suo computer, i suoi libri, il suo ordine, il suo shampoo, la sua ombra, le sue paure, le sue speranze, lesue rinunce, i suoi abbracci, i suoi pugni, le sue scarpe nel corridoio, il suo coraggio, la sua insonnia, la sua saggezza, la sua razionalità, la sua follia, la sua solitudine, la sua indisponenza, il suo sapore, il suo odore, il suo nome.   
"Sammy?"  
  
Il blackout nella sua testa fu interrotto da una voce sconosciuta dalla parte opposta del magazzino.  
"Lo so, avrei dovuto aspettare un altro po' ma quando ho dei cacciatori alle calcagna divento un tantino impaziente"  
Se solo Dean avesse avuto più lucidità avrebbe riconosciuto lo stesso ragazzo che il pomeriggio precedente era al bar con il fratello.   
"Cos'hai fatto? Che cosa diavolo hai fatto?", gli ringhio' contro Dean.   
  
Sam non seppe localizzare quel dolore acuto che gli toglieva il fiato, tutto quello che sapeva era che tenere gli occhi aperti era troppo difficile e che suo fratello stava piangendo. Non capendone il motivo, cominciò a preoccuparsi seriamente.   
"Hey no, no Sam guardami ti prego! Guardami non addormentati"   
Dean premette la mano contro ferita cercando nel contempo di continuare a respirare mentre il mondo gli stava crollando addosso.  
"Chi sei? Che cosa sei? Cosa vuoi da noi? Perché noi? ", si lamentò disperato Dean.  
Una risata divertita ma terribilmente amara riecheggiò nel magazzino.   
"Io non ho fatto proprio niente, avete fatto tutto da soli. Vi siete infettati di vostra spontanea volontà. Tu con quella sguardinella e lui... beh da quello che ho appena visto direi con una sguardinella peggiore, non è vero Dean?", lo stuzzicò divertito.  
  
Dean era incapace di reagire, sapeva che avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa ma era completamente paralizzato dal ronzio nella sua testa e fu solo in grado di scuoterla in confusione.  
  
"Ad ogni modo...molto piacere, Isfet e vi ringrazio per il vostro sacrificio", la divinità puntò la pistola contro Dean che si affrettò a chiudere gli occhi pronto ad affrontare il suo destino. Non c'era infatti vita che valesse la pena vivere senza suo fratello. Sicuro come mai nella sua vita, strinse a sé Sammy con la certezza che sarebbero stati dinuovo insieme.   
  
Uno secondo scoppio fece eco nel magazzino ma il dolore tardò così tanto ad arrivare che Dean stupidamente pensò di essere morto senza rendersene nemmeno conto. Quando riaprì lentamente gli occhi trovò la divinità a terra e suo fratello ancora tremante tra le sue braccia. Il ronzio e la nebbia abbandonarono completamente le loro menti, lasciandole vuote, sconvolte e cariche di consapevolezza.  
  
Sam lasciò cadere al suo fianco la colt ancora fumante e sollevò gli occhi su suo fratello.  
Il maggiore, liberato dalla compulsione, non perse tempo e prese finalmente il controllo della situazione, tamponando la ferita di Sam con la sua giacca e rassicurandono con voce tremante.  
"Va tutto bene, andrà tutto bene ci penso io a te Sammy. Sei stato bravissimo"   
Un sorriso amaro apparve sul viso di Sam a quel complimento infantile ma tuttavia piacevole .   
"Qual-cuno doveva... 'rendere in mano la 'tuazione", commentò Sam fingendo di non essere arrossito per le immagini tra lui e Dean scoppiatogli nella mente alla correlazione.  
Dean tentò di aprir bocca per delle scuse ma fu interrotto da un lamento.   
"D'n", Sam scongiurò mentalmente Dean di far smettere quel dolore lancinante che prendeva ogni parte del suo corpo. Era stanco, troppo stanco. La scarica di adrenalina lo aveva abbandonando, Dean era finalmente in salvo, si meritava del riposo.   
"Sam concentrati"   
Su cosa si sarebbe dovuto concentrare? Vide il fratello riporre il cellulare in tasca e rivolgergli nuovamente la sua attenzione.   
  
_Sam. Il suo Sam._  
"Resisti Sam, resisti per me"   
  
Sam si perse un'altro frammento ma quando riaprì gli occhi era abbastanza lucido per riconoscere che nessun incantesimo o forza soprannaturale avesse attirato le loro labbra in una carezza.  
Dean, strofinò gentilmente le sue labbra a quelle di Sam mantenendosi leggero, in quel tocco che gli stava togliendo il fiato, per timore di fargli del male. Per nulla al mondo avrebbe rischiato di non poter mai più scoprire il sapore del suo Sam.   
Una sensazione di libertà rimpì entrambi i fratelli, il coniglio era riuscito a fuggire attraverso un piccolo varco della trappola. Si era scosso e dimenato, aveva lottato per la sua libertà finchè non era riuscito ad ottenerla.  
Quando Dean si distaccò non poteva che scoprirsi grato di quella sua scelta, si sentì completo per la prima volta nella sua vita e suppose valesse lo stesso per Sam a giudicare dal sorriso accennato sul suo volto un momento prima di abbandonandosi complitamente contro il suo petto.  
"SAM!"


End file.
